


Martinelli & Carter Freestyle.

by thisismybrainrain



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Poetry fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem about angie & peg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martinelli & Carter Freestyle.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarah_dude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_dude/gifts).



> for waffle & sarah

sky blue automat

red lips &

stockings

coffee cups lay about

 

mansion waiting at home

automatic gal pals

pretenses of conversations

she’s such a great friend

to play house with

then,

partners against the world

 

never forgetting Steve

a trip to the bridge in Boston twice a year

at least

always for his Birthday with

Angie’s hand in hers.

 

Only Howard and Jarvis know

(Daniel has an idea at the office)

 

Peggy could care less what the world thinks

Angie on her arm/

in her arms then

rolling over in bed sheets:

heart eyes for days.

 

Spitfire ball of bravery

Martinelli is a constant firework

blooming under Peggy’s fingertips.


End file.
